


Favours

by IntoTheFire



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Body Worship, Established Relationship, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Humour, Kissing, Mild Smut, Neck Kissing, Negan Being Negan (Walking Dead), Nudity, Sassy Michonne, Secret Relationship, Sensuality, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-05 02:46:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21206171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IntoTheFire/pseuds/IntoTheFire
Summary: Following their night of consummating, Negan and Michonne share an intimate moment when he decides to join her in the shower.





	Favours

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BWolf_20](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BWolf_20/gifts).

> | Wanted to do something light, fun and steamy ~ This next one’s for [BWolf_20](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BWolf_20) for their [ Forbidden Love ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16646699) series that I love and what initially inspired me. Definitely give it a read, it's really refreshing.

»»————- ————-««

Sudden dips in the mattress, followed by the running spray of water stirred him from his drowse, basking in a breathtaking afterglow. Kneading at his heavy lids, he peered around the room through blurred vision, making out the faint outlines of furniture. Fortunately, he wasn’t greeted by blinding light bursting through the windows - prompting to haul ass back to the cell - but to a sky as black as coal and cosy silence instead. Adjusting to the unilluminated setting, the realisation sank in to where he was, when he felt the comfortable brush of linen against skin. It felt surreal to be waking up in a bed after all this time, after so many years. _ Her bed. _

Last night, Negan knew he had risked a damned lot swanning into her home uninvited, despite unknowing if she was alone or not. His feet had just carried him here accordingly during the late hours, burning with opportunity when Michonne had been hasty to leave his confinement without the attentive care of locking up. There had been too much left unsaid.

With a passing groan, Negan rose to a slumped sitting position, covers bundled and barely concealing his crotch, running fingers through his hair and further dishevelling it. By judgement, it must have been the earliest hours of the morning, peering out at the community blanketed from the night. The nagging thought of sneaking back out before daybreak twisted his features. Temptation gnawed to stay put, but it would raise a whole other hell to be discovered anywhere else besides their prison, and he was already growing tired of the drama surrounding Alexandria. 

Dragging a hand down his exhausted face, Negan sighed lustfully as thoughts soon spiralled to what transpired mere hours ago. Replaying flashing images of their bare, writhing bodies tumbling between silken sheets of an angrily creaking bed, Michonne’s mewling desire conquered the darkest depths of his mind. Not only how it felt to finally have her, but what she’d confessed and the way she looked at him before exhaustion finally took them, an unfamiliar warmth filled Negan to the brim, twitching a crooked smirk. Pulled from his intense visions, attention turned to the persistent hissing of the shower spray sounded to his right. Spotting how the bathroom door appeared slightly ajar, the light beyond outlined its frame as though tauntingly, beckoning him. Prodding his cheek with his tongue in a devilish grin, something tightened in his stomach imagining what awaited behind that door. 

Stretching out to soothe the ache clawing at his limbs, the man's earthly eyes unexpectedly cast upon a tiny object stood atop of the dresser, almost too perfectly in his light of sight. Some sort of figurine... and by looking at it, the resemblance was as obvious as the chill surrounding his balls, gun drawn and everything. An unpleasantness swirled in his abdomen the longer he glared, taking in the details. Unnervingly still and jaw set, nothing but the steady rise and fall of his chest, Negan warred the urge to swipe it and toss it elsewhere, on the brink of crushing it, just so he didn’t have to see that shit. However painfully aware he was overreacting. Michonne had made it clear that she’d stopped clinging on, especially after last night, and a plastic fucking figure she kept close wasn’t about to ruin the high that still coursed his veins.

With a grunt, Negan stalled enough and pulled the beige covers aside, feeling the cool air ghosting his naked body. Crude curiosity turned into something darker as he strode towards the bathroom with intentions stirring him between the hips. He couldn’t place the last time he’d done something like this. Probably with a past wife or two during his prime, but never with this amount of excitement and contentment melding into one. 

Surreptitiously entering the bright, steamed room to close the door behind him, he padded across the tiled floor approaching the cubicle, locked onto Michonne’s swaying silhouette behind glass. All pensive tension left his body at the sight as a sweet aroma of honey stormed his nasal passage. A thundering in his ears, Negan inhaled the scent deeply and carefully stepped inside the stall, feeling the chilled ceramic floor against his feet.

While the samurai remained in her own world, Negan’s eyes roamed her unapologetically. Following droplets that shimmered in the light and trickled from her dreadlocks down her ebony skin, landing at the dip above her alluring ass before continuing their journey down her shapely thighs.. her calves. He took another moment to marvel at his woman in naked splendour, before a noise of approval rumbled his throat. 

Blood rushing cold, Michonne withheld her exclaim and pivoted on her heel, ready to face what awaited her head on - without so much as a passing thought of covering herself - only to lay wide eyes on that familiar, mischievous expression and dilated pupils drinking her in with soft intensity. Briefly struggling with her nude form, Negan seized her arm to prevent her from slipping before eventually relinquishing his hold. The lukewarm water streaming down between them though, felt sensual and pleasant, like standing beneath an everlasting waterfall. 

“You have some nerve sneaking up on me like this.” Michonne stated firmly, but the flash of playfulness in her eyes gave her away, shattered from her daydreaming.

“You know..” The man drawled with a tilt of his head, the heat soaking into his skin. “I was thinkin’. I recall having myself an audience, a time back in my cell. I figure this makes us even. Hell I was even gracious enough to give ya an offer to join me, since I left an impression.”

She quirked a brow. “I don’t remember offering the same thing.”

“All the more reason I’m here now to remedy that.” Negan chirped, grabbing a bar of soap despite witnessing the woman square her shoulders in defiance.

The downright gaiety and impassioned features from this man was a rare sight she wished to savour and keep for herself. At simple times like these, Michonne often found herself in considerable wonder over their prisoner. While he had undergone a change, beginning to adjust to the community’s way of life and its people, he was still charismatically enigmatic, able to be vulgar, callous and ruthless and yet there was also softness to him. A remarkably softer side not many had bare witness to at all. He was predictable, but also interchangeably not. Upon breaking new ground, a vast mystery surrounded Negan, proving there was still much to learn about the man that had formerly lead nothing short of a fortress of survivors. Perhaps it was why some in the Safe Zone felt drawn and curious about him, despite their burning resentments and malice. 

For Michonne however, the feeling of awe soared in her stomach and made its way to her heart. As long as she was around honouring Rick and Carl’s wish, nobody was going to lay a finger on him. Letting the silence roam, her seriousness evaporated as she broke into a smug smirk. “And I’m supposed to believe you’ve nothing else in mind?”

“Stand-up guy like me? I’m simply returning a favour.” He soothed as he bit his lip.

“Really.” She deadpanned, tossing a handful of dreadlocks over her shoulder. “Dare I know what your kind of favours call for.”

Chuckling teasingly, Negan leaned into her space to connect their lips tenderly, relishing the sensation and the quiet little sighs she spilled. The feel of his scruff and talented kisses felt so sinfully pleasant, she ached to touch him, snaking hands up to rest on his soaked chest as the water continued flowing down upon them. Holding the kiss longer than intended, twisting in slow growing passion and listening to his husky groans, Michonne finally broke away regaining her function to breathe whilst she held Negan’s entranced gaze. 

“Fine. Then that’s all this is.”

Biting his tongue, Negan twirled the soap bar that was a pale shade of blue in his hand and with her permission, began scrubbing at her smooth skin, starting over at her shoulders. As he worked, he travelled along the length of her limbs, the shape of her collarbone and up the nape of her neck, where he lingered for a moment. There he couldn’t resist meeting her brown, velvety eyes with another reassured smirk. 

Once again, the world beyond them felt non-existent that she had to question whether this was real or merely a figment of a dream she hadn’t yet woke from. Who would have ever foresaw this man joining her like this in a moment of normalcy, in the safety of her home? 

As the bar grew softer gliding delicately across her skin, leaving a trail of foam over the vast curves of her body, Michonne studied Negan in fascination, heart hammering and breath hitching as he intentionally slowed his movements surrounding her firm breasts and flat stomach. Steamy rivulets rushing down her front while Negan remained concentrated on her frame, unable to pry his eyes away, parted her lips in silent gasps. The realisation of how she was further presented so openly to him right here, spurred a forbidden thrill in her. 

“Some favour.” The samurai murmured, followed by a resounding scoff.

A soft laugh in his throat and he leaned in within inches from her face. “This kinda thing was your idea, dreads. I mean, I don’t know about where ya’ll keep that back brush holed up, but I sure as hell ain’t missin’ it, right now.” He rolled off his tongue cheekily, fixed on admiring her form while Michonne hummed with a complaint tilt of her head. “... Just relax, okay?”

Having finished with the front, Negan motioned her to turn around and rolling her eyes and keeping the man in her peripheral vision, she obeyed. He began working on her back with the same precision, but gradually came to a stop. Within anticipated seconds, the soap bar was replaced by large hands backing her up into him, slowly caressing her lithe body in suds, trailing up and down while light, warm breaths spilled against the back of her neck.

Finding the sensations stimulating, a trembled sigh passed her lips while Negan appeared almost mesmerised, steady coated hands continuing south around her curved buttocks indulgently. Moving Michonne’s dreadlocks aside, he plants gentle lips on the back of her neck, feathering further kisses down her spine before latching onto the spot just under her ear eagerly, nipping at her flesh. Michonne shivered pleasantly while Negan continued getting handsy... expectant of his raunchy behaviour, but not exactly opposed to it, tilting her head to give him more access. Tracing her frame as though trying to memorise, Negan steered his hands over her hips, leisurely up her waist and inched forward to massage her breasts with meticulous care, moving in small circles_ . _ The way his breathing stuttered and grew heavy merely touching her, ignited searing warmth to travel below as Michonne’s eyes closed over at the sensations, slipping a moan.

“We shouldn’t waste the water, you know.” A half-dazed sigh filled the space around them but Negan gave a dimpled grin in response, returning in a throaty voice that swelled more throbbing heat to her abdomen.

“What makes you think we’re wasting anythin’?”

He growls softly, tracing his mouth down the column of her neck, feeling her rabbiting pulse. Michonne decidedly turned on her feet to face her new lover, the crude man with rugged handsomeness to have twined around her heart, but before she could act, Negan had captured her plump lips in a heated kiss. The flicker of flames in her eyes making his groin jerk, his tongue teasing the seam of her mouth, he snaked arms around her drenched naked body possessively and pulled her close until the tips of her breasts brushed against his flushed chest.

How damn long were they able to spend furtive moments like this? Even if they were careful? Negan’s expression hardened, pinning her slender back against the shower frame with him towering into her space and smoothing along her thigh as he tossed the oppressive thoughts before they continued to spread. Right now, he wanted to enjoy this. Everything and _ everyone _ else, be fucked.

Kissing wildly between the joined ragged breathing, Michonne felt Negan stir against her inner thigh with a coaxing prod. Quick as a blink, he swiftly spun her around to press her front against the rigid glass, attacking her neck again fervently, hoping to dispel any distractions still swirling in her head. Air stolen from her lungs, Michonne instinctively set a hand on the steamed surface to steady herself from Negan’s assertive act and dizzying arousal stoking to life in the stall. How her body cried for him to ravage her just like this, to feel so close and joined again, but something was putting the brakes on things. 

Perhaps it was all moving too fast? Exhaustion catching up to her? Or was there a lingering anxiety settling deeper at their situation as dawn approached? Perhaps a combination of all three. Either way, it took every ounce of restraint to resist. Her mind was restless, overworked and completely drained to hell, it was a headache. 

“Negan. Wait... not right now. I’m.. exhausted and I need my six hours. We should get some rest.” She breathed, placing a comforting hand on his arm as she attempts to straighten herself. “Listen. We’ve already risked enough tonight. Remember you shouldn’t be here.”

“Ohh, I know pretty dang well where I should be.“ Experienced hands crept even lower, barely grazing between the aching softness meeting her thighs as his devilish smile formed against her cheek. 

“_Negan_.” Michonne warned halfheartedly. 

“Goddamn. Not even a wink, huh? Now, why you gotta go and do that? I was all fucking ready to start rattlin’ the place.”

It felt as though a hot dart had pierced her lower stomach. But she fought it. “Right now, I just need sleep...”

Negan was playful about it, but she could easily read his disappointment and frustration. But it tiltilated her for another time - praying there would be another time. Eventually soaking themselves over once more and rinsing her hair of honey fragrance, Michonne turned off the spray and tugged a fair, peach coloured towel from the rail and carefully stepped out albeit entirely aware of the hungry eyeballing following her every move as she began drying herself off. Sauntering over to the mirror, she scrunches her hair into another towel. 

“Think you can just blow me off, then sway that ass back and forth like a goddamn wrecking ball? Cold as shit, sweetheart. How often you gotta grab a guy by his aching balls?”

“Hm.” Michonne vibrated in her throat, taking an odd enjoyment out of this as she hid her amusement but rolled her eyes. “I wasn’t trying to entice you. But who knows? Maybe you’ll have another opportunity.”

“_To be continued_.” He purred joyously, easing out to join her with his usual animated bounce. Hastily drying himself off with a towel, he tossed it aside. He was sure gonna take her up on that. 

Stopping in the doorway, she peered over her shoulder when he started following. “You’re coming?”

“Ohh, you better be jokin’ now ‘cos you’re killin’ me.” Negan groaned lowly at her play of words, before lips tugged into a grin. “You know I’m right behind ya, darlin’.”

Michonne shot him a small, warm smile. As she made her way back to the bedroom, she was almost expecting to be tackled, but he simply climbed under the covers and backed her body into him, securing an arm around her waist. It was just like those recurring nights shared together in his cell, only much, much better. She wondered how much different everything would seem tomorrow, something as significant as _ this _ blooming in the middle of an approaching chaos.

Embracing her tighter, Negan sank his head against the soft pillows and once more, Michonne found herself hoping for the remainder of the night to crawl by. Not ready to lose the warmth of him pressed against her anytime soon. 

  
  
  



End file.
